


Denial

by theelderfish



Series: Angst and Fluff Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Day 7: Near Death, F/F, Minor Depiction of Gore, Not the best but I think it works for their relationship, OC Angst and Fluff Week 2019, as in blood, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderfish/pseuds/theelderfish
Summary: “Damn you,” Nocturnal roared, frantically forcing flesh to knit together, “You can’t- not now. Please not now. I can’t take you from him like this.”Day 7: Near Death





	Denial

“No. No. You’re fine.”

Nocturnal placed her hands over the gap in Ophelia’s stomach, pressed down on the wound to stem the bleeding. Ophelia opened her mouth, pain reduced to a hacking cough that spluttered blood everywhere. She wheezed, her hand gently caressing Nocturnal’s cheek.

“You’re fine,” Nocturnal snarled, shaking the hand away, “You’re fine. You are fine. Don’t look at me like that.” 

Ophelia’s hand fell to the ground, limp, her gaze growing steadily glassy. Her face slackened softly, wiping the gentle smile from her face. Nocturnal tried to ignore the way her eyes flooded, how the tears tore paths down her cheeks.

“Damn you,” Nocturnal roared, frantically forcing flesh to knit together, “You can’t- not now. Please not now. I can’t take you from him like this.”

Nocturnal flooded the limp body with power, forcing the heart to stutter back to an unsteady thumping. Healing held no mysteries, not in magic, and Nocturnal’s hands were shaking so badly she couldn’t summon a needle and thread to stem the renewed blood flow.

“Ophelia,” She snarled, “Ophelia, you bastard!” 

Nocturnal’s hands shook when her magic undid itself, the gash reopening before her. Ophelia’s breathing was a silent hiccup, secondary to the buzzing in her head as she picked at the threads of Ophelia’s form. She could not recreate the softness that had been Ophelia’s stomach but she could seal it over with a piece of her Evergloam.

Nocturnal watched, with a mix of relief and worry, as Ophelia’s breathing slowly evened out. She gathered the limp Altmer into her arms, pleased at how her patch flexed and moved. 

Nocturnal’s voice shook, “You’re fine, now. I have you.” 


End file.
